Broken
by Roromato
Summary: Henry bisu dengan perasaannya. Hingga sampai akhirnya, Ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit jika melihat mereka. Crack! ZhoRy, ZhouXian. Fanfic pertama di FFn. Semoga betah m m Mohon bantuannya :D


Title : Broken

Pairing : Crack! ZhouRy

Rating : K

Song : K. Will – Can't Open Up My Lips

A/N : ZhoRy pertama! Jadi, maaf bila mengecewakan ,v Dan di anjurkan mendengarkan lagu K. Will – Can't Open Up My Lips saat membaca ff ini u,u

Beberapa lirik tidak dapat ditemukan dan ini membuat Roro bingung. Susah mencari liriknya, kau tau? Jadi sekali lagi maaf!

Happy Reading :)

_chagawosseosseo naege mareun anhaedo_

(I didn't mean to be cold)

"Ya! Untuk apa kau membolos Henry? Hanya gara-gara kau mendapatkan nilai jelek, kau kehilangan akal sehatmu dan membolos. Aish~ Jinja!"

"Itu bukan urusan Zhoumi-Ge." Henry, Ia memandang ke arah lain begitu Zhoumi, tetangga sebelahnya yang merangkap menjadi guru privat Henry membentaknya

Henry dan Zhoumi sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka kecil. Perbedaan umur 3 tahun membuat Zhoumi merasa dia harus melindungi Henry. Apalagi dengan wajah Henry yang imut dan kepolosannya, Zhoumi benar-benar harus menjaganya dari lelaki mesum—seperti teman sekelasnya, Hyukjae

Namun, sepertinya perhatian Zhoumi di salah artikan oleh Henry. Ya, Ia mencintai lelaki kasar ini

"Apa? Kau berani padaku, huh? Kendalikan emosimu Henry! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja membolos. Aish~ bagaimana jika Ahjumma tahu dan memarahiku, hm?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Ya jangan kasih tahu Gege!"

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kau membolos Henry, tapi aku akan memberitahu bahwa kau mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk ulangan Matematika."

Bola mata Henry membulat dan menggeleng cepat—yang terkesan imut, "Mwo? Andwae! Jangan Ge! Lagipula jika Zhoumi-Ge memberitahu orangtuaku, Gege juga pasti akan kena marah, benar kan?" Oh yah, sekarang lelaki berpipi chubby itu mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

Tangan Zhoumi segera men-chop kepala Henry agar Ia menghentikan puppy eyes-nya, "Tidak mempan untuk kali ini, Mochi."

"Huh, terserah!" Henry kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk.

Zhoumi menatap Henry iba. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu keras terhadap Henry, tapi.. ini juga demi kebaikannya bukan?

"Zhoumi!" Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan kekasihnya melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi

Senyum lebar Ia berikan pada Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya. Zhoumi kembali menatap Henry yang masih menunduk dan mengusap kepala Henry, "Kita bicarakan nanti malam, oke?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk kecil—masih menyembunyikan wajahnya

Melihat anggukan Henry, Zhoumi segera menghampiri Kyuhyun

Bukan, Henry membolos bukan karena nilainya jelek saja. Begitu mendapatkan nilainya itu, Henry melihat Gege-ya, Zhoumi tengah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya, itu saja

Dan sekarang... hatinya kembali bergemuruh

'_Gege, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku?'_

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya—agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Namun entah apa, Ia tiba-tiba berbalik

_nuneul gamasseo gabyeopge doraseon_

(I closed my eyes and turned slightly)

Henry begitu tersentak saat matanya menangkap orang yang ia cintai berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya. Ciuman panas yang saling mendominasi

Bibirnya bergetar, entah karena Ia menahan tangis dan isakannya. Kakinya bergetar entah karena Ia terlalu kaget sehingga syarafnya tidak mau menuruti pemiliknya

_ibi tteoreojiji anhaseo  
bari tteoreojiji anhaseo_

(I can't open up my lips, I can't move my feet)

Ia hanya berdiri terpaku melihat sesuatu yang sangat Ia hindari

Akhirnya, pasangan itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka—dan itu sedikit membuat Henry bernafas lega

Mereka saling memperlihatkan senyuman manis mereka. Saling memberikan tatapan cinta yang mungkin tak akan pernah cukup—seolah kata cinta tidak berarti bagi mereka

Oh, andai saja tatapan cinta itu Zhoumi berikan pada Henry, maka Ia akan menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia

_doraseoneun neoui eolgul  
nan bogoman isseosseo_

(I've been watching you turn your face away [from me])

Sudah, pertahanan Henry benar-benar runtuh. Ia meneteskan air matanya dari matanya yang tipis. Air matanya membasahi seluruh permukaan pipi chubby Henry. Matanya memerah

Henry benar-benar orang yang lemah dan emosinya tidak akan terkendali jika menyangkut dengan Zhoumi. Ia akan mudah marah jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang saat Ia dan Zhoumi sedang bersama. Henry pun akan menangis jika melihat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi begitu bahagia dengan pancaran tatapan mereka masing-masing. Penuh dengan cinta

Satu fakta yang di ambil dari ini—Henry begitu mencintai Zhoumi

_dokhan mameul meokji motaeseo  
jakku nunmulman ssotjanha_

(I didn't have his strong heart, tears keep on falling)

Hati Henry kini begitu sesak. Sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam hatinya, memaksa ingin meruak dari dalam. Tapi Henry tidak bisa dan akibatnya... Ia harus terus merasakan hatinya sakit dan terus menangis

**Can't Open Up My Lips**

_Why can't I open my lips and confess my heart?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Because I can't get you I'm crying and breathing is difficult.__"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Because I couldn't show you my true fellings, So many tears were spilled.__"_

END

Huwaaaaa~ Lagi-lagi gagal! lagu ini benar-benar bagus dan memiliki arti yang begitu mengena. Tapi.. Roro gak bisa menyampaikannya dengan bagus ToT

Dan lagi.. Roro adalah author yang sangat payah dalam FF yang bergenre Angst/Hurt

Mianhe~~ Jadi minta kritiknya yah!


End file.
